What it means to be a Hero
by AnimeAmie
Summary: Discontinued. Ralph wants to be the good guy but is he really making all the right choices? Felix/Ralph. Spoilers from Trailers only because...well, I haven't seen the movie yet xD Wreck-it Ralph Fanfic
1. Chapter 1

_This idea came from that scene in the trailer where Felix jumps onto Ralph to give him a hug. So t__here's not really any spoilers in this since I got all my information from Trailers and my mind xD I know as much as anyone who hasn't seen the movie. I was too excited to wait for the movie to begin fanfics of this! ;D_

_I can't believe I have to wait 2 weeks until i can see this movie! It's looks so awesome!_

_Enjoy o3o_

* * *

"Ralph!" Felix jumped into the large man's arms, giving his hero a hug. "You came for me..."

Ralph glanced around awkwardly then put his arms around Felix's body, returning the hug. "What are you doing here, Felix?" He would have never thought that he'd ever have to bust Felix out of a holding cell.

"I came looking for you after you left." Felix was lowered back to the ground but he still kept his arms around Ralph. "Ralph...you abandoned me...why did you leave?" He asked with heavy eyes.

Ralph looked off, not wanting to see the puppy dog eyes from his counterpart. "I didn't want to be the bad guy anymore."

"...it's because of that night, isn't it." Felix rested his ear against Ralph's stomach and sighed. "I should have stood up for you more at the party."

"It wasn't _just_ that."

"I know but I wasn't a good hero if I couldn't even stop them from bullying you." He tilted his head back up to look at Ralph. "You ARE a good guy, Ralph." he smiled. "You're a hero."

"-I wouldn't say I was being bull-" Ralph stopped short then smiled softly and looked down at Felix. "Thanks."

Felix smiled again. "Come on, Ralph. Let's go home."

"I can't do that, Felix." He watched his friend's smile fade once more. "I'm not finished with my journey."

"But Ralph...if you don't come back, they'll unplug us.."

Ralph's eyes widened slightly but then drooped to a pained expression. He didn't like the thought of going back...but he couldn't let them be unplugged. He sighed heavily. "I guess...I have to go back."

Felix hated to see Ralph hurting over the idea of going home. "You'd be a hero if you did.." He added, hoping that would cheer him up. It didn't seem to make the big guy feel any better for the smile he put on was forced.

"Things will be different." Felix promised.

"You can't promise that."

"Well I am. I promise, Ralph. Things will change. If not between you and the residents then between us." He smiled sadly. "Please come home, Ralph. We need you."

Ralph looked over his shoulder at the long corridor behind him. Vanellope was waiting for him outside of this place. What was he going to tell her? Was he suppose to just tell her to go back home?

"Ralph..."

Ralph looked back down at Felix who gave him a worried expression.

Felix released his arms from around Ralph's hips and he reached over, holding his large hand. "You're important to us...you're important to me. Just come back for a little while. Stop them from unplugging us. Afterward, You and I can go game jumping when we're off-duty." He smiled slightly. "We'll have plenty of time to do that after work. No more parties. We'll make our own fun. How does that sound?"

Ralph stared down at Felix, his expression unchanging. "Sure." But Felix didn't understand Ralph, how could he?

Ralph felt free for the first time in his life. He felt like the good guy. And now he was being asked to go and save the game where he was treated like a villain. Truth was, he didn't want to go back. But Felix was the only one who could make him go back out of guilt.

Felix stroked Ralph's hand softly and rested his cheek against his large palm. Neither of them could smile. "Come on, Ralph..." He said gently. "Take me home.." He kept hold of his hand lightly as they both walked out of the cell.

Ralph's eyes watered. His heart hurt with every step. He didn't want to go back and the more he pressed on, the stronger he felt about it.

It wasn't until they made it outside of the building, when he saw Vanellope, that Ralph made his final decision. "No..."

Felix didn't hear him at first. He only looked to the candy girl, still feeling bad for taking Ralph away from his dreams.

"No." Ralph said more firm this time. He stopped walking and Felix looked up at him. "I'm not going back."

"Ralph?" Felix tried to hold tighter onto Ralph's hand but his larger adversary pulled away.

"I'm not going back, Felix. I don't belong there. I'm not spending another day wrecking that building and getting thrown into mud. I'm not sleeping on a ton of bricks and watching everyone else have a life while I live alone."

"I said it will change-"

"You can't promise that!" Ralph bellowed back. He was angry with the thought of going home. He wanted to forget about the game. He didn't want to be apart of it anymore. "I'm finished with it!"

Vanellope was taking a few steps over when Ralph began yelling. From her perspective, she saw Ralph standing up for himself against the man who had been apart of the cause for Ralph's running away. She saw Ralph empowering himself to his hero counterpart and she ran the rest of the way over and climbed up onto his shoulder to be his wingman through this. "You tell him, Ralphy!"

The encouraging words boosted Ralph's esteem and he planted his feet down. "I'm not going home, Felix. Ever."

Felix stared up, shocked and befuddled. He wasn't sure what to say. If the fear of getting their game unplugged wasn't enough to bring Ralph back-if _he_ wasn't enough to bring Ralph back...he didn't know what else to say. His eyes teared with the future flashing before him like it was already a painful memory. His game was dying and he couldn't save it. What would happen to him and the others? The thoughts proceeding were terrifying-so much that he began to beg Ralph. "Please! Ralph, please don't do this!" He reached for his hand again but Ralph pulled away and he turned from Felix, walking down the path.

As far as Ralph was concerned, he accomplished what he came here to do. He freed Felix from his holding cell. Now it was time to get back on his path. He needed to find himself. No more looking into the past.

"Don't leave me, Ralph! Please don't leave me!" Felix took a few hopeful steps in Ralph's direction, praying that he would turn around.

But Ralph kept walking away.

* * *

_TBC..._


	2. Chapter 2

Felix went home, downhearted.

His head hung lowly as he walked into his apartment. Who knows, this could be the last time he uses that front door. What would be the point of going to work today when Ralph wasn't even here? Might as well not show up either.

He went up to his room and walked inside, collapsing onto his bed.

He never thought about how things would end until now. Before, when he was happy doing what he loved, he never had a reason to think about the end.

Where would he go? Should he game jump like Ralph?

He couldn't think about being apart of a new game. He still felt like he belonged here.

There was a knock on his door. It became frantic the longer he ignored it until he eventually got up and walked over to answer it.

It was the landlord of the building. "Where's Ralph?!" He shouted, angrily. Like Felix, he was also terrified of the unknown and dreaded being unplugged.

"He's not coming home." Felix said softly, turning his head away.

The landlord gave a short look of shock but was replaced once more by anger. "Not coming home?!" He shouted then his faciel expression faded when the words sunk in. "...he's not coming home?"

Felix slowly closed the door before he could witness anymore of the man's further reactions.

He walked over to his bed again but stopped. The air felt colder for a moment and a wave of uneasiness settled in his room. He had never felt this way in his game before and at first he passed it off for the pain he felt inside.

The lights dimmed and flickered.

The knocking was back, frantic once more.

Felix came over and opened it, expecting the landlord. "Mr.-" He backed up at the sight of the black mass. It formed into a barely recognizable shape of a being as it entered his room like a hovering ghost.

Was this another game jumper?

If he was, Felix was certain that he didn't belong here. "Who are you?" He asked afraid as he backed into his bed, looking up at the slowly advancing shadow.

A sound like white noise emanated from the dark shadow's mouth. The soft spoken words under the noise were barely audible. "_F3L1X_..." he pushed against the tool man and pinned him to the bed, absorbing into his skin and everything around them.

Felix reached for his hammer on his toolbelt but by the time his fingers touched the golden weapon, he became too weak to pull it out and raised it up. He laid limp against the bed, pale and trembling with the sickness.

The virus soaked up into the surroundings, dimming the colors and turning everything bleak before moving on to another game.

Felix stared off, his thoughts muddled from the sickness. The only thought he could keep intact was his last thought before being infected, '_Please don't let this be the end._.'

* * *

"Ralph, what do we do!?" Vanellope panicked, gripping Ralph's locks as she sat on his shoulder.

They had made a huge mistake. Ralph wasn't sure how to fix it. The moment of being a hero was so fleeting. He won the medal in hero's duty and then...as soon as he was praised, he wrecked the moment. He unleashed a virus.

"-We've got to do something! We've got to hide! Or run! Or fight! Oh, I don't know!" Vanellope stammered then looked down at the big guy. She scowled and knocked on his head. "Hellooo!? You've been sitting here quiet for ten minutes! You better be thinking of a plan."

"A plan?" Ralph raised his head slightly, looking away from her. "I'll only wreck it. I was created to wreck things. If you want a hero, go talk to Felix. Because he's the only one who knows how to fix my screw ups." He muttered, half-serious. He didn't want Felix involved in this. He should have gone home when he had the chance before.

"So is that the plan? Go get help?" Vanellope wasn't a fan of going to Ralph's game but if Ralph was right then maybe it was a good idea.

"Just let the others handle it. They'll stop the virus better than I can."

"Oh, sure. Let them clean up your mess." She punched the side of his head, only hurting her hand in the processes. "Ralph, you said you wanted to be a hero and now you're turning your back on everyone!" She pulled his ear and he swatted at her. "Get off your butt and do something! Be a hero before this virus destroys the arcade!"

Ralph inhaled deeply through his nose then stood up, sighing.

Vanellope smiled, glad to see Ralph getting up to do something. "Where to, Ralphy-boy?"

"I don't know." He said, walking forward. "I don't even know how to stop this virus."

"Use your giant fists to break his bones!" Vanellope pumped her smaller fists in the air, trying to pump up Ralph's hero attitude. "Let's go the station. Someone has to have seen the virus somewhere. We'll find what game he's in and we'll kick his butt!" And of course there was going to be help. This virus was attacking the arcade! As long as they could warn people ahead of time fast enough, they could build up an army to stop this creep! "Let's do this!"

* * *

_TBC..._

_I wish they showed what the virus looks like in the trailers lol Unless they did and I missed it o.o I wonder if it's just a virus or if it will have some shape or look to it xD Well in my fanfic, I gave him sort of a being shape lol It'd be awesome though if the virus turned into some bad guy form in the movie! ;D_


End file.
